rustyheartsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BryghtShadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rusty Hearts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ruska page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zurgat (Talk) 14:36, 25 November 2011 item lists Excellent additions, we could use more of those. Don't stop yet ;) 17:51, November 25, 2011 (UTC) getting rid of pages later If you want to get rid of some test pages later, simply mark them with the > tag. 08:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) npc / character Make sure you look into the NPC category, April Estel etc should be in Category:NPC, but the recent infobox change took them out of that. 16:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Added the category to the new Footer for now, but the infobox would be more logical in the end - if it can be made into a parameter later. 16:53, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : Nothing uses Template:Infobox yet, I'd say it should fit nicely in there once finished. Providing it can be made to fit both PCs, NPCs and monsters . 17:27, November 27, 2011 (UTC) : True enough, bosses will have attributes no NPC will have, but at the same time PC and NPC will have different lines as well. No npc will have skills, or a trainer, while no PC will have a fixed location or inventory to sell. So, it'd come down to separate templates for each of them. Except maybe boss/monster, but it'd probably be easier to do that one separately as well, to allow more specific details. Alternatively the infobox template could host the "infobox", name, category and image, while the sub templates could take care of more specific details such as location, skills, or trainer. 18:21, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Recent I hope you're looking at the recent pages so and then as well, coz I just created about 300 quest page stubs xD... time for a rest.. phew. Seems we got most of the story quest pages now, just needs content. 22:47, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Monobook css Certainly, see: MediaWiki:Monobook.css. I tried adding overflow:hidden, but it didnt seem to have any effect. Do you have the exact css that needs to be added? 17:36, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : Seems I forgot the force reload : shift+f5 : it should work now 19:47, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Template bug?, see Quarantined_Labs and other dungeons 20:56, November 29, 2011 (UTC) : Option 1 for sure. The template should handle the styling, the user just enters the filename, imo. can always add more parameters for extra options. 21:22, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Dual Pump Action I redirected one to the other, and merged them. Cheers for spotting that! 10:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin status Since you've shown you have experience with wikis - and are one of the more active / hard working editors here I think it might be beneficial to have access to the admin perks. Congratulations! You can now access the rollback function in case of vandalism, block problem users, and access certain protected pages. 11:02, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Costumes New and improved Costume. I see you were still working on the Natasha pages, but I copied those as well. Might want to look at those still, but it should be easier now since there are a lot less transclusions 22:23, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Item navigation See: http://www.wowpedia.org/Dagger for an idea. - check the bottom. It doesn't have to be a very high navbar, but for types and details, I'd say using the navbar on the categories will be the better way to go. Otherwise every single item in the game will have that navbar (thats a LOT). It'll also be less critical if an item isn't 100% accurately added to categories yet. : Costume parts could get: "costumes/angela, costumes/head and costumes/crafted", since they have multiple ways of being categorized. : While an augment pebble might be listed as "Items/Consumable, Items/Enchantments and Items/Mineral". : A magic sword could simply be listed as: "Items/Angela Weapons/Magic Sword" : A fabric armor head could go into: "Items/Fabric Armor/Heads, Items/Fabric Armor/Heads/Level 1~10, Items/Quest Rewards/ ?" : Rings would fit into: "Items/Accessories/Rings" : So as not to flood category:items with a giant list as it is now. Then the category pages could be given a navigation box each, which would direct a user to easily look for the item they are looking for. It'll take a long while to get all items up and analyzed though, and we need to be careful not to add items with their magical prefix (as those are random and repeatable on each item, could be worth making a new page on that fact later). 09:27, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Quests Do you reckon you could take a look at Template:Quest? I tried adding auto-cat for the zones, but * using Labyrinth as input, means the cat doesn't get added properly since the data breaks on the brackets. * Using Labyrinth, means the category gets added property, but then the link in the navbox isn't clickable. Optimally, it should be possible to give either Labyrinth or Labyrinth as the input to the template, and have both the category and the link work - letting the template figure out whether the link needs brackets. Also, the infobox is still using the Infobox/sandbox page. 18:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) : If messy gets the job done, messy works :P - if it needs changing later, it's nice to have it clean though, but that's of a lower priority. 20:37, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Looks about right to roll out soon 22:34, December 7, 2011 (UTC) part 2 : Found an oddity: Is Tau a Cow? if you set diff=Normal, then the difficulty category does not work. If you set Normal Mode as diff, then it does. o_O 15:49, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Nvm found that one out, normal type and normal difficulty were creating the same category. Should be working now. 16:40, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe we can make the input on difficulty a bit smarter, so that if you input "Normal Mode", it will show Normal(Very Hard, Hard, Blood Mode) in the infobox, and adds "Normal difficulty" as a Category? Or does the script allow temporary variables? So we can input Type, type, kind, and rename it internally in the template and always use the same thing at the end ? 15:32, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Parameter load Ultimately we only need 2 options for some. I agree having 3-4 for the same item is going to cause trouble - if it's not easy to use temporary variables. Hence the idea of var i = param1, or param2, or param3. Thats what you do in Java / C / C++ etc at the top of a function before going to work with the variables. After which you can use variable i to do the calculations and checking etc. It's less code at the bottom. Which - would be an ok solution for the short term, but in the longer run it might be easier to go with a cleaner solution of picking a method and renaming all the old ones. Perhaps that's something a wiki bot could do though, but I haven't had much time to figure out how those even work. For the recent template additions they come down to saving work upon importing data. I'm sure you've seen http://wiki.ggftw.com/rusty-hearts/Special:RecentChanges - it seems to be pretty dead, same as http://www.rh-source.info/news/rh-source-blog/im-done-good-while. So, I've looked around, and it seems we're currently the only "english" site on RH that's updating and adding content. The ggftw has a bit of info on storyquests that we can incorporate, hence the extra variable name on quests - saves time. But, preferably the variables should be cut down to 1 option later on as you said. 08:48, December 11, 2011 (UTC) color Quality would make it usable on other pages as well I think, unless it's an item specific template. 17:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Items and quests The new item template looks excellent! - If you got time later, do you reckon you could expand the quest template with the new icon for the types? Going to add them to Quest in a few. 19:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : Bigger ones should be better looking, e.g. 20:06, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : Should work nicely. Also, I added Category:Templates needing cleanup so any copied quests can be found more easily. I figure itll save work if they can be copied first, then edited later. 22:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) : Uhhh, I'm done for today. My copy paste finger is starting to hurt XD Still need to double check the normal quests, and then expand the copied templates so the data is more accessible. But at least the levels and story categories got filled up a bit more than they were so far. 22:10, December 16, 2011 (UTC) : Some of the red ones on the list are closed beta quests which are either renamed, or no longer exist. Though some might be level 40+. Not sure. Categorizing quest by their zone would still be nice, so we can link to those categories from the specific dungeon pages. 09:19, December 17, 2011 (UTC) : When cleaning up the templates make sure to replace "Church" with Town, or the proper dungeon e.g. Atrium. ( see Crimson Gloves Parasite history. ). 13:34, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Stub improved The Stub template now has a parameter. See: Taking Another Path / One More Time for an example. 17:07, December 19, 2011 (UTC) : It broke down :P : Totally working again now ^^ 12:23, December 20, 2011 (UTC) : Stub improved some more, and I notice Wanted: Super Food Cannon and Egg On My Face broke down - perhaps the repeatable type got changed recently? It worked before. 20:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) : Uh oh, it seems to be clearing too much, undoing that for now as it's putting the stub below the other floats. However it does need to auto adjust it's right side as seen on Training Halls - it's going behind the navbox rather than stopping on the right. Any ideas? 15:57, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Quest template I modified the diff handler so: * If (diff is filled in) ** Use diff as normal * Else if (zone is a dungeon) ** Show "unknown diff" That way, if diff is filled in, it can be shown (even if the zone is not a dungeon, or empty) - this is the case for the title quests. Wanted: Super Food Cannon etc. It should work a bit more intuitive then. However, it seems the ifeq dungeon isn't quite working yet. Could you have a gander at that one later? 14:55, December 22, 2011 (UTC) : Seems to work better now indeed ^^. : Next up, a way to get the actual dungeon name attached as category? Should be fairly easy ;) 13:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : Category:Vivarium quests, Category:Arboretum quests etc, seems to be the better looking solution. Those Quests/Vivarium tags are old, should be removed once the template works. I'm also hoping the server auto-fixes those things after a reset, because doing null edits on a few hundred quests is not going to be cool ^^ 22:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) : Seems 500+ Null edits shouldn't be needed according to http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Category#Adding_a_category_by_using_a_template, but it might take a while for them to show up. 11:34, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : One of the recent edits to quest template , seems to have messed something up, see: More Showing Off 15:04, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :: Fixed it, had to add the shrine to Template:Zone. Perhaps it should return the unlinked input instead of the original input? 15:23, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : You're missing out on a few steps when cleaning up the quests. So I added those on the last few. area and Npc needs wikifying, ends needs filling in, description doesn't need a headline " ". Not sure how useful the dialogues are, but some might enjoy them. day can be removed if found, desc= can be removed if copied, name= can be removed if the quest name matches the page name. Saves me work if you're cleaning them up anyway ^^ 12:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) re quests : Template adding "autolink" on the zone, starts and ends, would be a good idea yea. That way we can't do it wrong ^^ : Dialogue takes up a lot of space though. Perhaps a spoiler tag, or auto hide /unhide option might be worth adding to it - if possible. : Auto adding ends if it's missing might work - but seems riski. good point though, as most of the cases the ending npc will be the same as the starting npc. : The day is pretty useless, since there are like 3 days so far, there would be far too many quests in each of those categories. qqwtf has it, but it's really not adding anything useful imo. : True, but if they change quest names "again" - as they will undoubtedly, then it's less to edit in the future. for quests with a question mark in them, or multiple quests with the same name it's useful though. : The documentation should be kept up to date where possible ^,^ : I cleaned up most of the shit ton of quests that were old/dumped into category:quests into their proper categories through the template. But, there's a lot of copied quests marked as "church" or "town" that should be in a different section. Mostly because qqwtf had quests marked as church because that is the pickup area - while we want the completion area. The reverse, but more useful. Means work to be done though. : And then there's Category:Templates needing cleanup. Once that one is cleaned up i think we can start cleaning up the quest template and start with minimizing the number of possible parameter names to 1, or 2 at most for each input. And the documentation to go with it. 13:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Ha nice work. A few remarks as usual :P :: The dialogue "starts" open upon page refresh, then collapses. Is there a way to have it start closed, so it doesn't animate upon page refresh? Seems possible-> http://www.wowpedia.org/BWL. :: And, maybe if a quest is in a "dungeon", and diff is empty, we could auto fill it with "Normal". 15:20, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :: The last 3 checks all return nothing, meaning they can be merged, or would I be wrong in that? 17:17, December 28, 2011 (UTC) New quests Seems I'm finally digging into the new quests where qqwtf hadn't dug into yet. As you might have seen in the recent changes list. Most of them have new names, some are renamed. But, I'm 39 now, so can't really complete more quests otherwise 39-40 will take forever. 18:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : Looks great so far, but still seems to open/close upon refresh. :> 22:58, December 30, 2011 (UTC) : You're right, it's fixed today after a browser refresh ^^ 09:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) poll Yep same problem here. It looked awful before. Great now! :) : Or rather, it looked great a second ago, after a refresh it reverted to the old style o_O. 09:13, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : The red of the other bars, or the gray of the headers perhaps? 09:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) : Works a charm and looks good. Proper job fixing that. It was bugging me a while as well XD 12:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Icons That's a lot of icons. o_o 17:52, January 11, 2012 (UTC) source code No idea really, your best bet would be the wikia support forums on that one. If it's across all wikia sites, then there should be a whole lot of people with the same problem - and be discussing it. 18:02, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Zam armory Well, we could several things. * Ignore them and do things our own way, which wont last long. * Incorporate their info whenever we see an update, which is madness. * Go along as usual and create links to their database for users to have extra info available. Much like the external links on this page. Users might go there, comment on stuff, and comments there might link to us - creating more traffic. Also * They got maps we can download and use, as well as monster icons etc. They also seem to have done a datamine, as the data there is beyond anything we have available right now. see aquarium for example. Lots of data to "borrow without permission" ^^ 17:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) They dont seem to have quests or titles yet. sadly. 17:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Status update Questbox: * You rename it, you'll have to fix it ^^ - crazy impulse though, seeing there is a huge number of quests on the wiki already so far. o_o - Perhaps some research on bots might be worthwhile, as i doubt it'll be the first time we need to rename a lot of content on pages. How easy would it be to run a bot, and what sort of software is it, or is it already available to admins? Pagenames: * Well, it's important to use the name of pages as they appear in-game, since the wiki is about as case sensitive as the game. And even the search function has it's shortcomings in that regard. Style: * As the game, and wiki get bigger - it definitely needs more time put into it. Using the FFwiki as a base will save us a lot of work - and we can edit it from there. Whats new: * Moved the old one, and added a few lines. You got access to it as well :P If you think something is worth adding, have at it. Poll: * You fixed it so fast i barely noticed it changed :P Its been up a bit now, about time to invent a new poll question id say. : Edit, actually, the poll just broke down again. You might want to look into it as it's not as pretty as yesterday and looking like the classic one now. 10:07, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Its basically looking exactly like the old one before your changes (like, from 5 months ago), only the bars are orange. (using monobook, obv) 16:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) : Seems to work better now :) 22:56, February 5, 2012 (UTC) questbox some recent change seems to have broken the special quest rewards listing, see: Wanted: Stump Chunkman 22:29, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Cleanup programme Indeed, nice work ! :P Once it's empty, i reckon we can clean up / straighten the questbox parameters, so there's not so many different types. 11:11, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : If you get bored there's Rusty_Hearts_Wiki:Community_Portal if you need ideas :P (or you could level up a bit, like i should do XD ) 07:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :: But cats already "are" consistent. Being consistent in their inconsistency. :P - Oasis users should switch to monobook since wysiwig editors ruin pages with span junk, but at least it could minimize the damage if it worked. No idea about the cache, pretty sure its random based on how busy the server is tho. 18:26, February 27, 2012 (UTC) RSS Hm, the RSS is broken here as well: http://dungeondefenders.wikia.com/wiki/Dungeon_Defenders_Wiki - seems it might be a wikia issue. 18:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC)